Sakuya Hishigata
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Sakuya Hishigata (菱形 サクヤ) is Sakuya Tachibana's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade, and is the current Kamen Rider Garren of the World of Blade. History He is a Rank Ace senior employee of BOARD who has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Garren with the sealed Stag Undead. After Kazuma's demotion, he starts treating him badly until he himself got demoted after losing his Rider System to Chalice. His life energy is then used by Hajime to create the Joker card. Garren later appears in the World of the Rider War fighting with his fellow Kamen Riders from the World of Blade against the Riders from the World of Kiva. Garren later appears by Kazuma's side when he comes to help Decade crash the wedding of Apollo Geist and the Thorn Fangire, destroying the Undead and Fangire who had joined Dai-Shocker. Garren eventually disintegrates together with Kazuma in the aftermath of Super Apollo Geist's merging of the Rider Worlds. Rider War: Prologue Though not seen again, Garren was restored along with Kazuma and all the other Kamen Riders in the Rider War after Decade was killed by Natsumi as Kamen Rider Kiva-la. Personality Like Kazuma, he used to treat his underlings disrespectfully, until he was demoted after losing his buckle to Chalice. This event caused him to become more humble, and he began to have a closer partnership with both Mutsuki and Kazuma, as well as taking on a slightly less antagonistic view of his lower rank co-workers. Forms Ace Form= Ace Form * Rider Height: 200cm * Rider Weight: 104kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 2.6 tons ** Kicking Power: 4.5 tons ** Max Jump Height: 33m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.4s Ace Form (エスフォーム Esu Fōmu) is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-01 harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead sealed within the ♦A: Change Stag Rouze Card and fuses that DNA with Sakuya Tachibana via the Garren Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Garren. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its gunslinger-oriented design; its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards is the only note worth mentioning. |-|Jack Form= Jack Form * Rider Height: 200cm * Rider Weight: 114kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 3.3 tons ** Kicking Power: 5.2 tons ** Max Jump Height: 118m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2s Jack Form (ジャツクフォーム Jakku Fōmu) is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in the case of Garren, the ♦J: Fusion Peacock) via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating the Jack Form extension transmogrifies the Garren's Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Peacock Undead's DNA, as well as enhancing Garren's combat perimeters. The Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Garren Rouzer with a bayonet attachment. This imparts a limited, but much-needed, melee capacity to the otherwise projectile-oriented weapon. On the outset, the J-Garren Rouzer functions essentially the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced, golden-armor plating (embroidered with a diamond-peacock crest) which increases resilience to direct-impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. |-|King Form= King Form * Rider Height: 200cm * Rider Weight: 131kg ** Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 5.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 6.6 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 30m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/6.6s When using the ♦K: Evolution Giraffa Rouze Card in conjunction with the ♦Q: Absorb Serpent Rouze Card that has been set into the Rouze Absorber, Garren would assume King Form which would have a giraffa beetle motif. This boosts Garren's attack, and defense significantly, placing him on par with Blade's King Form, as well as being on par with The Joker Undead. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Category:Heroes Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)